Tears of the Crystal Rose
by Raven Shadow Sorrow and night
Summary: Kagome, sick and Tired of Inuyasha running off with Kikyo, goes home .Only to have things get worse after getting attacked by Inuyasha and Kikyo. She meets the YYh group as well as Raven who has a harder life than any one could imagine.
1. Default Chapter

The team was shocked! Then their was a menacing growl in the shadows .out stepped Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped out of the shadows then they attacked not being fast enough Kagome got stabbed with a dagger kikyo had hidden .Kagome shot a ball of energy at kikyo ,but before she dyed she told Kagome what it did " *cough* hehe that dagger will change you into a ..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now  
  
Kagome was shocked beyond beliefs Kikyo had just told her that she would be changed into her worst night mare and if she did not complete the shekion no tame in two weeks she would dye. Oh yes a if her life wasn't all ready fucked up enough Kikyo had to fuck it up more! If she wasn't all ready dead Ida kill her in the most pane full way possible! No no she deserved to burn in hell for internee instead but she could inflect her anger on Inuyasha!! In her sweetest voice she walked up to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha" "What the hell do you want Bitch" he replied she went to hug him but ceapped one hand free. Solely she gathered her power into her hand , and kicked him wear it hurt with her knee (thou I doughty it would heart him he problem doesn't have enemy balls) then thrust her hand into his stomach. Her final words to him whir "Time to see your dead Bitch!" .Their was a bright flash and all that was left was a pile of ash in witch was Inuyashas sword And fire rat kimono.  
  
To say the least the Yyh Team was shocked. Even Hiei was Afraid of Kagome (his pride was to strong). Her body fell to the ground and hit the floor with a snaking thud. Then a puff of smoke appears when it was gone their stood a girl of about 16, with long raven black hair and read streaks in it . her eyes where green one moment then blue then silver. She had two swords on her waste and a boe and arrows on her back. She wore a Miko grab but it was black and silver instead of read and white. The team was even more surprised then before.  
  
Ravens P.o.v  
  
I looked around the room well Its now or never I though.  
  
Hiei s P.O.V  
  
Shit it cant be her why now dam it  
  
Ravens P.O.V  
  
Well this is different Hiei is .humans to must be his pets, the read hair one is youko Kurama throe (did u know Kurama means car and youko means demon so youko Kurama means car demon) he looked like a ninger. "Hiei" I said "no hello? I am your fiancé" every one in the room looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
"well of to other matters Koenma" I said "I have come hear to offer my help to defeat Narku"  
  
"why do you want to help Kagome?" replied the toiler prince  
  
":I have my own reasons" I replayed "but if you must know Narku is my father" I replied "he abounded my mother and took me and trained me in all skills till I was five then left me in the forts to dye because I had taken on my mothers strong Miko powers"  
  
Kagome had bean awake the whole time and finely talked "who was your mother?" she questioned.  
  
"My mother was Midiko" I answered "so I believe I have every right to help you on the quest "as for Hiei we have know each other scene whew where five .he had taken me in when I was found in the forest I had left to goon a quest to save the actual seckon no tamey ,the one Kagome has is made out of my enegery a drasiton to the people after it "  
  
TBC DUDUDUDU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
ok just to tell u the first three people to revew I will add to my storey in some way u mite be I my past or u mite get killd off kk  
  
THE WINERS FOR PARS ARE KAG /KUR !!!!  
  
Now should I have a  
  
Seshromu come into the storey B) nraku bashing  
Other ideas welcome for storey ^_^ 


	2. Au pleas read

Hi it's me I'm stuck so vote fore cupules  
  
Kag/Kur  
  
Hie/kag  
  
Yus/kag  
  
I won't up date till I get a least 7 votes '  
  
JA NE ( : 


	3. Inuyashas betral and kagomes Resceu

Ok well I'm sorry my loyal fans my parents say no computer on school days this riley sucks so ill try to get little chapters tipped up and post when I can on the week days  
  
Thanks fore all the reviews! Btw I don't own yyh or Inuyasha  
  
I ran to the well then jumped in it. When I reached the other side I got out of the well, Their stood Inuyasha with Kikyo. "Give me the shards wench he said. They belong to Kikyo!" "No Inuyasha they don't belong to her she is just a dead clay pot!" (Go Kag you rock!) . Then Inuyasha turned into his demon former .she ran with out looking back  
  
~*~*~*with the yyh group~*~*~*~\  
  
The group walked along thru the downtown streets, when they saw a two blurs run past them. When they turned around they saw a demon pining down a girl about their age Their first thought was to attack so they did but the demon had gone already. they looked over to see the girl past out with mutual gashes and busies all over her bodey 


	4. Hi its me read and revew pwes 10 more re...

Ok well I'm sorry my loyal fans my parents say no computer on school days this riley sucks so ill try to get little chapters tipped up and post when I can on the week days  
  
Thanks fore all the reviews! Btw I don't own yyh or Inuyasha( or mabey I do !) Sees loyers in dintens with anmae atrtes Me: ok so I don't own them  
  
Where once was light  
  
Now darkness falls  
  
Where once was love  
  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say-goodbye  
  
Don't say-I didn't try. . .  
  
Ok that came out of no where well Im working on a chapter Fore my beloved fans  
  
Hear are the pole results so far  
  
Kag/Kru : 7  
  
Kag/hiei :5  
  
Yus/kag :2 


	5. she Awankens!

Ok well I'm sorry my loyal fans my parents say no computer on school days this riley sucks so ill try to get little chapters tipped up and post when I can on the week days  
  
Thanks fore all the reviews! Btw I don't own yyh or Inuyasha (or maybe I do !)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up with the worst headache in the world, take that back the worst headache in all worlds. Opening her eyes she saw white white and oh joy more white. She quickly shut her eyes thinking *white white why did it have to be white *. With that thought she noises that she was in a hospital gown. Looking around she saw a dresser she walked over and opened it . in side was a pare of white pants and a marching shirt then she noised a sash and a dress like thing(you know like the out fit Kurama wars in the dark torment) .she put it on and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With the YYH group  
  
Everyone was staring at the shekion on tame, aculey three forth of it. then it started to glow . Kubria being the smart Pearson he is said help me!, it's alive ! then it floated towards the door. A nock was heard from the door and komea (in teen form) said "come in". the door opened and Kagome came fake to fase with the shekon no tame. She put out her hand and the Jule laned in hr hand . Her first words whir "gess I have some explaining to do"  
  
Hehe I love to teas you kidding on with the storey  
  
( I'm to lazy to Wright it so)  
  
After she finished her storey about Inuyasha and what not , Kwema (I nead hellp how do u spell his name !?)  
  
The team was shocked ! then their was a menacing growl in the shadows .out stepped Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped out of the shadows then they attacked not being fast enough Kagome got stabbed with a dagger kikyo had hidden .Kagome shot a ball of energy at kikyo ,but before she dyed she told Kagome what it did " *cough* hehe that dagger will change you into a ..  
  
TBC  
  
See you soon! REVEW  
  
P.S me no own Inu so you no sue!! 


	6. never agin

The team was shocked! Then their was a menacing growl in the shadows .out stepped Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped out of the shadows then they attacked not being fast enough Kagome got stabbed with a dagger kikyo had hidden .Kagome shot a ball of energy at kikyo ,but before she dyed she told Kagome what it did " *cough* hehe that dagger will change you into a ..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now  
  
Kagome was shocked beyond beliefs Kikyo had just told her that she would be changed into her worst night mare and if she did not complete the shekion no tame in two weeks she would dye. Oh yes a if her life wasn't all ready fucked up enough Kikyo had to fuck it up more! If she wasn't all ready dead Ida kill her in the most pane full way possible! No no she deserved to burn in hell for internee instead but she could inflect her anger on Inuyasha!! In her sweetest voice she walked up to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha" "What the hell do you want Bitch" he replied she went to hug him but ceapped one hand free. Solely she gathered her power into her hand , and kicked him wear it hurt with her knee (thou I doughty it would heart him he problem doesn't have enemy balls) then thrust her hand into his stomach. Her final words to him whir "Time to see your dead Bitch!" .Their was a bright flash and all that was left was a pile of ash in witch was Inuyashas sword And fire rat kimono.  
  
To say the least the Yyh Team was shocked. Even Hiei was Afraid of Kagome (his pride was to strong). Her body fell to the ground and hit the floor with a snaking thud. Then a puff of smoke appears when it was gone their stood a girl of about 16, with long raven black hair and read streaks in it . her eyes where green one moment then blue then silver. She had two swords on her waste and a boe and arrows on her back. She wore a Miko grab but it was black and silver instead of read and white. The team was even more surprised then before.  
  
Ravens P.o.v  
  
I looked around the room well Its now or never I though.  
  
Hiei s P.O.V  
  
Shit it cant be her why now dam it  
  
Ravens P.O.V  
  
Well this is different Hiei is .humans to must be his pets, the read hair one is youko Kurama throe (did u know Kurama means car and youko means demon so youko Kurama means car demon) he looked like a ninger. "Hiei" I said "no hello? I am your fiancé" every one in the room looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
"well of to other matters Koenma" I said "I have come hear to offer my help to defeat Narku"  
  
"why do you want to help Kagome?" replied the toiler prince  
  
":I have my own reasons" I replayed "but if you must know Narku is my father" I replied "he abounded my mother and took me and trained me in all skills till I was five then left me in the forts to dye because I had taken on my mothers strong Miko powers"  
  
Kagome had bean awake the whole time and finely talked "who was your mother?" she questioned.  
  
"My mother was Midiko" I answered "so I believe I have every right to help you on the quest "as for Hiei we have know each other scene whew where five .he had taken me in when I was found in the forest I had left to goon a quest to save the actual seckon no tamey ,the one Kagome has is made out of my enegery a drasiton to the people after it "  
  
TBC DUDUDUDU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
ok just to tell u the first three people to revew I will add to my storey in some way u mite be I my past or u mite get killd off kk  
  
THE WINERS FOR PARS ARE KAG /KUR !!!!  
  
Now should I have a  
  
Seshromu come into the storey  
B) nraku bashing  
C)Other ideas welcome for storey ^_^ 


End file.
